1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to any application where keys as those commonly found in homes and offices must be periodically handled and used. It is particularly applicable to the use of pocket key cases to prevent wear and unsightly bulges in clothes where compactness and ease of selection of the proper key is essential.
2. Prior Art
The use of keyholders within key cases has been prevalent for many years wherever keys must be used and selected in an orderly manner, and carried where damage might occur to clothing or compactness is desirable. The prior art includes the following patents:
R. H. Wendt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,242 PA1 Castro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,537 PA1 Rubenstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,137 PA1 Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,333 PA1 Hawes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,675 PA1 Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,015 PA1 Nevesink, U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,041 PA1 Heiring, U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,923 PA1 Nasser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,469
This invention stems from the inventor's own dissatisfaction with such prior and current art. This dissatisfaction culminated in a new method of retaining keys inside a key case in a more compact manner while also allowing greater flexibility, spacing, and ease of use of a selected key for its intended purpose than earlier designs.